Ma cherie amour
by secret2013
Summary: Hermine und Severus kurz vor dem Ende des Krieges. AU. Etwas Frivoles aus Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Ich war unzufrieden mit der Geschichte und habe sie einfach umgeschrieben. Es geht jetzt vor allem um Hermine und Severus. Alles andere ist geändert worden.

Ma cherie amour

Prologue

Die alte berühmte Zauberschule hatte in den letzten Monaten eine große Veränderung erfahren.

Der Krieg gegen Voldemort befand sich auf dem Höhepunkt und die meisten Eltern hatten ihre Kinder von der Schule genommen.

Die verbliebenen Schüler mussten unter großem Aufwand geschützt werden.

Deshalb hatte das Ministerium beschlossen die Schule vorläufig zu schließen und zur Zentrale des internationalen Widerstandes zu machen.

Wobei, das war eigentlich die falsche Bezeichnung. Es war mehr eine diplomatische „Hochburg". Zauberer aller Herren Länder verhandelten über die Zeit nach Voldemort.

Dumbledore hatte ehemalige Lehrer und Schüler überredet zu kommen und zu helfen. Allerdings hatte ihnen Dumbledore neue Aufgaben zugeteilt.

x

x

x

Kapitel 1

Hermine und Ginny beobachteten das Geschehen in der großen Halle.

Um die Diplomaten aufzumuntern fand heute ein Ball statt. Als Angestellte durften sie allerdings nur zuschauen.

Severus Snape machte eine gute Figur auf der Tanzfläche.

Er flüsterte seiner Partnerin Madeleine ständig etwas ins Ohr und brachte sie damit zum Lachen.

Hermine verbarg ihr Entsetzen nicht.

„Ich kann gar nicht hinschauen. Arrgg, was ist nur an dieser Französin dran. Der Professor folgt ihr schon seit Wochen wie ein Hündchen."

Ginny nickte zustimmend.

„Mal sehen, ob er heute zum Ziel kommt. Ich habe gehört, dass er ihr ein Heiratsversprechen gegeben hat, nur um sie endlich ins Bett zu bekommen."

„Was?" Hermines Augen wurden immer größer.

„Ja wirklich. Ich habe es in der Küche gehört. Und Du weißt, was die Hauselfen dort erzählen, stimmt immer."

Inzwischen war der Tanz zu Ende gegangen und Madeleine und der Professor verließen den Saal.

Hermine wusste nicht was sie denken sollte.

Snape und Sex. Aber sie hatte in den letzten Monaten schon einige Überraschungen in dieser Richtung erlebt.

x

x

x

Rückblick

Das Gemurmel in Dumbledores Büro wurde immer lauter. Sein Vorschlag war wirklich das Letzte.

„Bitte, bitte. Ich weiß meine Ideen sind oft etwas ausgefallen, aber wenn wir monatelang Diplomaten auf Hogwarts beherbergen, dann müssen wir auch für Ablenkung und Unterhaltung sorgen."

Er versuchte den Satz zu Ende zu bringen, schaffte es aber nicht.

„Aber Headmaster, wir sind Auroren."

„Ich weiß, deshalb habe ich Sie alle ausgewählt. Sie kommen mit allen Situationen klar."

Hermine drängte sich nach vorn.

„Aber Hostessen. Das klingt nach Begleitservice."

Sie traute sich nicht auszusprechen wonach es außerdem klang.

Dumbledore nickte.

„Es ist ein Muggleberuf, nicht wahr. Frauen kümmern sich um Männer. Genau das sollen Sie machen. Wie Sie das machen, das bleibt Ihnen überlassen. Aber sehen Sie als wichtigen Anteil beim Gewinn des Krieges."

„Das klingt doch sehr nach Prostitution."

„Nun ja. Vielleicht. Aber deshalb sind Sie ja hier. Jeder kann sich hier und gleich entscheiden."

Er sah in die Runde.

Viele hübsche Mädchen und Frauen.

Ein paar Minuten später hatten einige Frauen das Büro verlassen.

Der Rest war seitdem für das Wohlbefinden der Diplomaten verantwortlich, unter ihnen auch Hermine und Ginny.

Ende Rückblick

x

x

x

Hermine und Ginny sahen sich an als Severus und Madeleine hinausgingen. Das sah doch ganz nach einem Erfolg aus.

Das sah auch der ehemalige Lehrer Severus Snape so.

„Madeleine, mein Liebling. Gehen wir zu Dir oder mir? Ich habe extra eine gute Flasche französischen Weins für uns bestellt."

„Oh, wie wundervoll. Das gehen wir wohl zu Dir.", antwortete die Französin in ihrem charmanten Akzent.

Sie hakte sich bei Severus ein und beide liefen durch die hell erleuchteten Gänge des Schlosses.

x

x

x

Severus öffnete die Flasche und füllte die beiden Gläser.

„Auf uns."

Madeleine lächelte ihm zu und nickte.

Mit dem Glas in der Hand setzte er sich neben sie.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Du eingewilligt hast meine Frau zu werden. Ich habe die Unterlagen beim Ministerium eingereicht und warte täglich auf die Erlaubnis."

„Ja, es ist eine Schande, dass Ehen inzwischen von den Regierungen erlaubt werden müssen."

„Aber wir müssen ja nicht so lange warten."

Madeleine stellte sich dumm.

„Worauf?"

Er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand, stellte es neben seines auf den Tisch.

Er rückte näher und begann sie zu küssen.

„Ich bin verrückt nach Dir. Das weißt du doch."

Seine Hand berührte ihre Brüste. Fuhr in den Ausschnitt.

Madeleine lehnte sich zurück. Ein wenig Spaß war schließlich nicht verboten, oder?

Sein Mund wanderte ihren Hals entlang. Sie roch so wunderbar.

Endlich nach frustrierenden Wochen würde er sich endlich nicht mehr selbstbefriedigen müssen.

Madeleine stöhnte auf. Sein Mund. Er war wirklich gut.

Wie gern würde sie ihn an einer anderen Stelle ihres Körpers spüren.

Diese Ballkleider waren doch sehr hinderlich.

Aber das Korsett – ja soweit könnte sie gehen.

„Severus, Darling. Mein Kleid ist so eng. Kannst du mir helfen."

„Mit Vergnügen."

Gemeinsam öffneten sie das Korsett und endlich sah Severus die wohlgeformten Brüste der Französin.

Sofort vergrub er sich Gesicht darin.

Wundervoll. Er begann sie zu lecken und zu beißen. Nur ein wenig, aber es steigerte die Erregung.

Er begann an seiner Hose zu reiben. Nur ein wenig um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Oder vielleicht konnte Madeleine ?

Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu seinem Schritt.

„Fühlst Du das ?"

Sie nickte.

„Du bist so groß."

„Noch hast du nichts gesehen. Öffne meine Hose, Darling. Fass ihn an."

Er drängte sich ihr entgegen. Fast, er hatte sie fast soweit.

„Severus, ich denke nicht, dass ich das möchte. Wir sollten damit warten."

Er rieb sich weiter an ihr.

„Severus, ich will erst den Ehevertrag sehen. Vorher gibt es keinen Sex."

Langsam drangen ihre Worte durch den Nebel der Lust.

Kein Sex.

Sie schubste ihn weg.

„Erst der Vertrag."

Er konnte nicht glauben was hier gerade passierte.

„Was? Ich habe dir ein Heiratsversprechen gegeben. Das ist wie ein Vertrag."

„Ich will es schwarz auf weiß sehen."

„Madeleine, bitte. Du machst mich so verrückt. Lass mich dir zeigen wie sehr."

„Nein."

Sie stand auf. Ihre Brüste bewegten sich so wundervoll, dachte Severus.

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, griff sie nach ihrem Korsett und ging zur Tür.

„Wenn ich es schwarz auf weiß auf dem Papier habe, bekommst du alles von mir."

Voller Grazie drehte sich um und verlies barbusig Severus Räume.

x

x

x

Kapitel 2

Hermine Granger hatte heute keinen festen Kunden. Oft wurde sie vor einem Ball gefragt, aber diesmal war sie auf Abruf. Verantwortlich für Notfälle aller Art.

Wie es Dumbledore versprochen hatte, entschieden sie selbst wie weit sie gehen würden. Hermine hatte bisher noch nie den letzten Schritt getan, obwohl manche der Diplomaten wirklich niedlich waren. Aber sie dachte auch an die Zeit nach dem Krieg. Wenn wieder alles normal war, wollte sie nicht zufällig einem Kunden begegnen mit dem sie geschlafen hatte.

x

x

x

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Hermine, du kannst doch ein wenig französisch, oder?"

Sie nickte.

„Wir haben hier einen „Notfall" und brauchen deine Hilfe. Zieh dir etwas Verführerisches an."

Die beiden Mädchen lachten.

Hermine zog ihren Bademantel aus.

„So etwas?"

Ein weißes Etwas aus Seide umspielte ihren Körper.

„Genau. Und nun komm. Ich mache mir etwas Sorgen. Der Mann ist völlig verzweifelt."

Hermine warf noch einen Blick in den Spiegel und ging dann in den Eingangsraum ihrer „Behörde".

„Wie lange soll ich denn noch warten. Verdammt, da braucht man einmal Ihre Hilfe und …"

„Ich komme ja schon."

„Merlin, Miss Granger. Was machen Sie denn hier? Ich dachte Sie arbeiten als Auror?"

„Professor, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gibt es denn niemand anderen?"

„Niemand der französisch spricht."

Sie lächelte ihn wissend an.

„Folgen Sie mir."

Was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig. Man sah ja, dass es dringend war.

x

x

x

Hermine schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf Sofa.

„Nun, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Die kleine Französin bringt mich um meinen Verstand. Seit ich sie kenne, denke ich nur an Sex. Und heute endlich dachte ich, dass sie mich erhört. Stattdessen bringt sie mich auf Touren und geht einfach. Ich habe versucht mir selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Ohne Erfolg."

Das sah Hermine. Die Wölbung in seiner Hose war doch mehr als sichtbar.

„Ich dachte nun, wenn mir jemand … ein wenig französisch… ich dachte, dass würde helfen. Bitte."

Hermine hatte ihren ehemaligen Professor noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen.

Es wäre doch unfair ihm nicht zu helfen und die Situation auszunutzen.

„Oh, Cheri. Naturellement. Ich helfe gern."

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und dämpfte das Licht.

Dann lehnte sie sich zurück und winkte ihn zu sich heran.

Severus Snape setzte sich zu ihr und wollte etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen. Aber Hermine legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund.

Sie befanden sich beide in einer merkwürdigen Situation und da bedarf es keiner Erklärung oder Entschuldigung.

„Cheri, soll ich Dich anfassen?"

Snape nickte und nahm ihre Hand. Er führte sie an seinen Schritt.

„Oh."

„Bitte."

Er öffnete seine Hose.

Sein Penis sprang hervor.

Hermine beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Vorsichtig küsste sie die Spitze und nahm ihn dann in die Hand.

« Oh, s'il vous plait. Il est so grand. So merveilleux. Oh Monsieur."

Severus schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf den Klang ihrer Stimme und ihre Hand. Es war einfach wundervoll. Er dachte an Madeleine, ihre Brüste. Wie sie sich anfühlten.

Er stöhnte auf als er Hermines Mund fühlte.

„Ja bitte, das ist so gut an. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet. Mach weiter."

„Natürlich Cheri. Solange Du willst."

Aber sie musste nicht mehr lange warten, denn die Anspannung war so groß, dass Severus kurze Zeit später kam.

Die milch-weiße Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über ihre Hand, seine Hose. Er stöhnte so laut, dass sie Angst hatte man könnte sie außerhalb des Raumes hören. Sie rutschte an ihn heran und küsste ihn.

Severus lehnte sich erschöpft und erleichtert zurück.

Hermine löste sich langsam von ihm. Das war wirklich gut gewesen. Es hatte ihr gefallen und der Kuss – sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Mann so sexy sein konnte.

„Monsieur. Das war très bon. Sehr schön. Merci beaucoup."

Wie hatte sie ihn genannt?

Cheri – das klang sexy. Sehr sexy.

Er öffnete seine Augen und sah Hermine an.

Ihre braunen Augen glänzten vor Erregung und die Nippel ihrer Brüste zeichneten sich deutlich unter ihrem Nachthemd ab.

Er berührte sie.

Hermine stöhnte auf.

Interessant. Vielleicht …

„Cherie, ein schöner Name."

„Das heißt Liebling."

Verdammt Granger, das weiß er doch.

„Ich weiß, ohne ein e am Ende ist es die männliche Form und mit dem e die weibliche."

„Mmmm."

„Du bist sehr weiblich. So sexy."

Hermine sah ihn an.  
Er spielte sicher nur mit ihr.

„Aber Sir, Sie kennen mich doch schon lange. Warum sind Sie überrascht?"

„Cherie kenne ich erst eine Stunde. Aber ich würde sie noch besser kennen lernen."

Er sah sie fragend an.

Was das in Ordnung ? Schließlich hatte sie ihm aus einer Notlage geholfen. Was er nun von ihr verlangte, hätte er vor ein paar Stunden noch abgelehnt.

Eine Frau für seine sexuellen Bedürfnisse benutzen. Das war falsch. Eine ehemalige Schülerin – einfach undenkbar. Und doch.

Sie sahen sich an.

Warum nicht ? Wozu waren Grundsätze da, wenn man sie nicht umwarf ? Sie hatte schon eine Weile keinen Sex gehabt und die Begegnung mit ihrem ehemaligen Professor hatte sie angeturnt.

Hermine stand auf und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

„Willst du mein Schlafzimmer sehen?"

„Sehr gern."

Er umfasste sie von hinten und raunte ihr ins Ohr.

„Dein Französisch ist süß. Kannst du noch mehr?"

Er ist ein Kunde, sagte sich Hermine. Natürlich. Er stellte sich vor, dass sie Madeleine war. Schade.

„Oh, ich kann. Voulez-vous chouchez avec moi ?"

x

x

x

Kapitel 3

Verdammt, am liebsten hätte er sie sofort aufs Bett geworfen und genommen.

Sie war purer Sex für ihn.

„Es gibt nur eine Antwort auf Deine Frage."

Das Schlafzimmer war dunkel. Hermine murmelte „Lumos" und ein großes Bett wurde sichtbar.

Nicht viele Männer hatten es gesehen, aber das musste Severus ja nicht erfahren.

Als er ihre Brüste umfing, lehnte sie sich zurück.

„Patience – Geduld, mon amour."

Statt einer Antwort drängte er sie auf das Bett.

Er schob ihr das Nachthemd hob, entblößte ihre Beine, ihren Bauch, ihre Brüste.

Sie richtete sich auf und so konnte er sie leicht ausziehen.

„Willst du mich?"

Hermine nickte.

„Zeig es mir."

Jetzt klang seine Stimme wie im Unterricht, dachte Hermine. So fordernd.

Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihn fest an sich.

„Fühlst du wie sehr ich dich will. Mehr als alles andere", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Sie rieb sich an seinem Körper.

„Hexe."

„Naturellement. Aber das magst du doch, oder?"

Statt einer Antwort küsste er sie. Sie stöhnte auf als er mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund fuhr.

„Bitte, schlaf mit mir."

Er blickte in ihre hungrigen Augen.

Wie in Trance küssten sich die beiden. Für ein langes Vorspiel war es längst zu spät.

Und als er unter ihr lag, setzte sie sich langsam auf ihn. Sein harter Penis glitt in sie hinein und nahm beiden fast den Atem.

„Willst du mich anfassen?"

Sie bot ihm ihre Brüste an.

Während sie sich immer schneller bewegte, nahm er ihr Angebot an. Sie lehnte sich ihm entgegen und er drang immer tiefer in sie ein.

„Dein Körper ist wie gemacht für mich. Bist du zufrieden?"

Hermine war ekstatisch. Der Sex mit ihm war perfekt. Er war stark, groß und hart.

Schließlich standen beide standen kurz vor dem Höhepunkt. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und sie sagten Dinge, die sie sonst nie sagen würden. Aber sie waren allein und niemand konnte sie hören.

Vergessen war das Französische. Fast.

„Cherie, bitte nur noch einen Moment und ich komme." Er griff nach ihr und presste sie an sich.

Beide kamen fast zur gleichen Zeit.

Eine Weile später lagen sie schwer atmend nebeneinander.

„Du bist wirklich unbeschreiblich gut."

„Merci."

Severus sah sie an.

„Hexe."

Mit ihren Händen fuhr sie an seinem Körper herunter und streichelte sein Glied. Es wurde schon wieder hart. Severus stöhnte auf. Was machte diese Frau nur mit ihm?

Aber bevor er weitermachen konnte, klopfte es.

„Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Severus lies sie los.

Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür.

Dann hörte er die Frauen flüstern. Als Hermine wiederkam war er bereits angezogen und warte auf sie.

„Arbeit?"

Sie nickte.

„Dann will ich nicht weiter stören."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, tu das nicht."

Sie ging auf ihn zu.

„Ich habe Dir gern geholfen."

„Das war Dein Job."

„Auch das."

„Ich gehe jetzt."

Hermine nickt nur.

Es gab nichts zu sagen. So wie sie ihn kannte, würde er Probleme damit haben seine eigene Schwäche zu akzeptieren. Aber das war nicht ihr Problem. Oder ?

x

x

x

Eine Woche später

Er wusste nicht wie oft er heute schon an Hermine gedacht hatte.

An Madeleine dagegen dachte er kaum.

Dabei war sie doch bald seine Frau. Wunderschön, aber kalt wie Eis.

Aber das war nicht ihre Schuld, sie hatte ihre Grundsätze.

Anders als Hermine. Aber sie konnte ja nichts dafür. Es war ihr Job als Hostess. Und sie hatte ihm geholfen, weil er gefragt hatte.

Würde sie das auch für andere tun?

Daran wollte er nicht denken und es war auch nicht sein Problem. Wirklich nicht.

Nein, heute Abend gab es ein Gala-Diner und er freute sich schon auf Madeleines Gesellschaft. Sie würde alle bezaubern.

x

x

x

Hermine hatte sich frei genommen. So konnte sie ohne Probleme am Gala-Diner teilnehmen und endlich etwas Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbringen.

Sie achtete besonders auf ihr Aussehen, schließlich war sie in prominenter Gesellschaft.

Langsam drehte sie sich vor den Spiegel. Sie sah wirklich nicht aus wie eine 19jährige, oder?

Nein, das Kleid und die Friseur machten sie mindestens 5 Jahre älter. Perfekt. Schließlich sollte man sie ja ernst nehmen.

x

x

x

Severus wartete ungeduldig auf seine Begleitung. Wo blieb sie nur ? Plötzlich berührte jemand seine Schulter.

„Severus, Darling. Wartest Du schon lange auf mich?"

Er drehte sich um.

„Madeleine."

Sie sah wirklich wundervoll aus.

Perfekt.

Unnahbar.

Seelenlos.

Was ? Nein. Wie kam er nur darauf ?

Er beugte zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Oh, womit habe ich das verdient. Du zeigst doch sonst keine Gefühle."

Verdammt, sie hatte Recht. Und nur weil er Schuldgefühle hatte.

Aber Madeleine hatte das Thema längst gewechselt. Sie winkte ein paar Bekannten zu und zog Severus zu ihren Plätzen.

Dank der Magie bekamen alle Gäste ihr Essen zur selben Zeit und es wurde etwas ruhiger.

Madeleine sprach mit ihrem Nachbarn französisch und in Severus Ohren klang das nur halb so sexy wie Hermine wenige Worte.

Er lies vorsichtig seinen Blick schweifen. Sie saß neben ihrem ehemaligen Klassenkameraden Neville, der sie nahezu anhimmelte. Sie lachte auf und er fühlte einen Stich.

Severus versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit Madeleine zu widmen. Als er sich vorsichtig zu ihr drehte, fühlte er Albus Blick auf sich gerichtet. Dieser zwinkerte ihm vertraut zu und Severus fragte sich, ob und wie die Hostessen über ihre Arbeit abrechnen mussten. Wußte der Headmaster etwas von ihm und Hermine ? Hoffentlich nicht.

x

x

x

Hermine hatte Spaß an diesem Abend. Viele frühere Hogwartsschüler waren heute da und endlich hatte man Zeit für einander. Die meisten wussten, dass Ginny und sie Auroren waren. Fragen dazu wehrten die beiden ab, schließlich müsse man die Geheimhaltung waren.

Im großen und ganzen war es fast wie früher und der Krieg schien weit weg.

x

x

x

Nach dem Essen machte sich die alte Gang auf den Weg in ihren alten Gemeinschaftsraum.

Diesmal waren sie laut und ohne Angst vor den Lehrern.

Oft hörte man die Zeile : „Weißt du noch, damals als … ."

x

x

x

Snape gönnte seinen ehemaligen Schülern die kleine Verschnaufpause im Krieg.

Niemand wusste, ob sie im nächsten Jahr noch am Leben sein würden.

Aber er beneidete auch ihre Sorglosigkeit, die hatte er leider nie gehabt.

Auch Madeleine sah der Gruppe hinterher. Sie legte die Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Vielleicht willst du ihnen guten Tag sagen."

Wie kam sie denn auf diese Idee?

Severus war schon dabei ihr die Absurdität zu erklären als er Dumbledores Stimme hörte.

„Eine gute Idee, nicht war. Severus geh nur, dann habe ich die bezaubernde zukünftige Madame Snape ein paar Minuten für mich allein."

„Danke Headmaster.", strahlte Madeleine diesen an.

Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als der Gruppe zu folgen.

x

x

x

Ginny war die erste, die ihn sah. Sie stieß Hermine an.

Dann sahen auch die anderen den gefürchteten Lehrer.

Neville fasste sich als erster.

„Professor Snape. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Auf so eine Frage antwortete Snape natürlich nicht.

„Der Headmaster hofft, dass Sie alle Spaß haben. Schließlich kann ich Ihnen keine Punkte mehr abziehen."

Er machte eine kleine Pause.

„Miss Granger, kann ich Sie kurz sprechen."

„Natürlich."

An ihrer Freunde gewandt, sagte sie „Geht schon vor. Ich bin gleich bei Euch."

Wie es schien hatten die anderen noch immer Angst vor ihm, denn sie verschwanden sehr schnell.

x

x

x

„Severus, was kann ich für Sie tun."

Kapitel 4

Nachdem ihn Albus gezwungen hatte, der Gruppe zu folgen (und dieser wusste genau was er Severus damit antat), hatte sich Severus genau überlegt was er sagen würde.

Als er dann vor ihr stand, Hermine natürlich, hatte er das alles vergessen.

Schlimmer noch, es überkam ihn das Verlangen mit ihr zu reden und deshalb sprach er genau das aus.

Und nun stand sie vor ihm und sagte seinen Vornamen.

„Severus, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Severus ? Seit wann reden wir uns mit dem Vornamen an, Miss Granger?"

„Oh, ich dachte unter den Umständen ist mit das gestattet. Denken Sie nicht?"

Severus Snape musste ihr insgeheim Recht geben, aber so einfach wollte er sich dann doch nicht geschlagen geben.

„Nun ja, ich würde gern bei Miss Granger bleiben."

Hermine trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Leise, nur für ihn hörbar, sagte sie: „Es hat mir sehr gefallen als Sie mich Hermine genannt."

Wurde er wirklich rot?

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern."

Lachte sie ihn etwa aus? Das war nicht akzeptabel.

Sie standen schon sehr eng beieinander und mit einem kleinen Schritt war die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden.

Hermine versuchte ihm auszuweichen, aber das gelang ihr nicht wirklich. Snape hatte es geschafft sie an die Wand zu drängen.

Sie schloss die Augen.

„Haben Sie etwa Angst vor mir?"

Angst, wie kam er darauf ? Sie straffte ihren Körper und hob ihren Arm. Bevor Snape etwas dagegen tun konnte, strich sie ihm leicht über die Wange.

„Nein."

Bevor sie es sich versah, hatte er seinen Arm um sie gelegt und beide verschwanden.

x

x

x

Sekunden später landeten die beiden in Snapes Bibliothek.

„Was fällt Dir ein. Mich einfach so zu apperieren."

„Ich habe eine Sondererlaubnis vom Headmaster."

„Ha, sicher nicht für eine Entführung. Lass mich los."

Es passierte nicht.

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Ich habe gesagt, dass du mich loslassen sollst."

„Nur wenn Du mich nicht verhext."

Beide starrten sich an. Keiner wollte nachgeben.

„Gut, dann nicht. So gefällt es mir auch viel besser."

Er war wirklich unmöglich, dachte Hermine. Was wollte er eigentlich damit bezwecken?

Severus gehörte nicht zu den Männern, die körperliche Gewalt ausübten. Aber im Moment ging es wohl nicht anders.

Wenn er so recht darüber nachdachte, dann wollte er sie eigentlich auf nicht loslassen. Nein, überhaupt nicht.

Sie fühlte sich wundervoll an und er begann vorsichtig ihren Rücken zu streicheln.

Hermine entspannte sich etwas. Mit Vernunft würde sie vielleicht mehr erreichen.

„Warum bin ich hier?"

Severus wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Er hatte ganz spontan gehandelt. Ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Das war so überhaupt nicht seine Art.

„Arbeitest Du heute?"

„Nein, wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist, habe ich den Abend mit meinen Freunden verbracht."

„Mmm. Also kein Kunde heute Abend."

„Nein."

„Dann hätten Sie also Zeit für mich, Miss Granger?"

„Ich habe meinen freien Tag."

Seine Hand bewegte sich auf und abwärts.

„Danach habe ich nicht gefragt."

„Oh, ich verstehe. Und wer fragt mich - Professor Snape oder Severus?"

x

x

x

Albus verlies Madeleine nach ein paar Minuten und widmete sich anderen Gästen. Er wunderte sich nur wenig als sie mit einem ihm unbekannten Zauberer den Saal verlies. Vielleicht ein Landsmann ?

Der Abend war in seinen Augen ein Erfolg. Es wurden offensichtlich neuen Bekanntschaften geschlossen und Kontakte geknüpft.

Hoffentlich war Snape genauso zufrieden und erfolgreich bei seiner Mission.

Er sah sich um. Wo war er überhaupt? Albus fragte sich was in den letzten Wochen mit seinem Tränkemeister los war. Anscheinend hatte diese Frau ihm total den Kopf verdreht. Anders konnte er sich das Verhalten wirklich nicht erklären.

x

x

x

Madeleine verteilte kleine Küsse auf dem Gesicht des Mannes.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Du hier bist. Wie hast du es geschafft in die Delegation zu kommen?"

„Mein Liebling, du unterschätzt mich noch immer. Erzähl mir lieber wie weit du gekommen bist. Folgt Dir der liebe Snape wie ein Hündchen?"

Madeleine lachte auf.

„Ich habe fast schon Mitleid mit ihm. Immer wenn er in meiner Nähe ist, wirkt der Zauber. Er ist ganz verrückt mir und das hält solange an bis wir uns wieder sehen. Ein perfekter Zauber, er hinterlässt keine Spuren."

Der Mann sah sie bewundernd an.

„Du bist die beste. Hat er Dir schon etwas Interessantes erzählt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verdammt Madeleine. Wir haben nicht mehr so viel Zeit. Jeder Mann redet doch im Schlafzimmer."

Sie wich seinem Blick aus.

„Was ? Du hast noch nicht mit ihm geschlafen. Unser Lord wird nicht erfreut sein."

x

x

x

Nach dem plötzlichen Verschwinden von Snape und Hermine war die Aufregung in der Gruppe groß. Aber man hatte ein wenig Alkohol getrunken und nach ein paar Minuten lachten sie über den Zwischenfall. Hermine würde schon mit Snape fertig werden.

Und die Geschichte würde später eine tolle Erinnerung an diesen Abend sein. Lachend gingen sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

x

x

x

„Warum, Miss Granger, interessiert Sie das?"

Er begann ihren Nacken zu liebkosen. Es tat so gut sie zu berühren.

„Warum antwortest du immer mit einer Frage?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich denke, dass ich zugeben kann, dass ich als Gast des Diners hier bin."

„Nun gut. Lass mich die Frage anders stellen. Bist Du Kunde oder Lover?"

Sie hatte all ihren Mut zusammengenommen und diese Frage gestellt. Und sie wurde belohnt.

„Nicht als Kunde."

x

x

x

Kapitel 5

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Lässt du mich jetzt los? Ich werde dich nicht verhexen, versprochen."

Er lies sie los.

„Aber nur einen kurzen Moment. Danach will ich überall berühren, wenn Du mich lässt."

x

x

x

Sie lagen im Bett und sahen sich an.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Du weiß doch immer alles. Sag es mir."

„Ich weiß nichts. Das hier habe ich nicht erwartet. Dich habe ich nicht erwartet."

Sie hätte schwören können, dass er auslachte.

„Wirklich nicht? Du hast nicht geplant mit Deinem früheren Lehrer zu schlafen? Da bin ich aber froh."

„Hey, sei nicht so herablassend. Ich meine es ernst."

„Ich weiß Cherie."

Hermine wollte die schöne Stimmung nicht zerstören, aber ihr Herz war voll von Emotionen und sei wollte unbedingt darüber reden.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich in Dich verliebt. Ich weiß nicht wann, aber es war schon da, bevor ich mit dir geschlafen habe."

Severus wollte sie stoppen.

Aber Hermine war schneller als er und als sie dann von Liebe sprach, blieb sein Herz fast stehen.

Er musste sie unterbrechen. Sofort. Wie war das noch ?

Madeleine, genau. Sie war wunderschön und in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte er merkwürdige Dinge.

„Hermine, bitte …"

Plötzlich stoppte er und sprang aus dem Bett. Hastig zog er sich seine Hosen an.

„Bleib liegen. Jemand will in meine Räume eindringen."

Bevor er seinen Zauberstab nehmen konnte, hörten sie eine Stimme.

„Severus, bist Du da?"

Madeleine.

Hermine stöhnte auf.

„Ich bin beschäftigt."

Severus klang alles andere als freundlich. Aber die Französin lies sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Aber Darling. Vermisst du mich nicht? Wir wollten doch den Abend miteinander verbringen. Lass mir rein."

Severus sah Hermine an. Er wollte sie wirklich nicht verlassen, aber so wie er Madeleine kannte, machte sie sicher eine Szene.

Er beugte sich zu Hermine hinunter und flüsterte.

„Bleib liegen. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Sie nickte und zog die Bettdecke über ihr Gesicht. Warum war bei ihr in Liebesdingen immer alles so kompliziert.

x

x

x

Severus zog sich seinen Hausmantel an und ging zur Tür.

Da stand Madeleine mit einer Flasche Sekt und 2 Gläsern in der Hand. Bevor er sie abweisen konnte, rauschte sie an ihm vorbei.

„Warum bist Du einfach so gegangen ? Ich hatte Pläne für heute Abend."

Pläne ?

Er hatte auch Pläne, mit Hermine die in seinem Bett wartete.

Madeleine stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch und hielt ihm die Flasche hin. Anscheinend war sie genau im richtigen Moment gekommen. Die Zeit lief ihr davon. Sie brauchte unbedingt die Zugänge zu Hogwarts, denn ihr französischer Partner hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass Voldemort sie morgen sehen wollte. Und wenn sie ohne Ergebnisse bei ihm erschien, war das ihr Tod.

xxx

Eigentlich wollte Severus die Flasche nicht öffnen, aber er konnte Madeleine diesen kleinen Gefallen nicht abschlagen.

Xxx

Hermine hörte das Geräusch eines Korkens und ein Frauenlachen.

Merkwürdig. Hatte Severus vergessen, dass sie in seinem Bett wartete ?

Leise stand sie auf und wickelte sich in ein Laken. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und sah durch einen Spalt wie Madeleine ihre Arme um Severus Hals gelegt hatte. Und anscheinend unternahm dieser nichts dagegen.

Wie konnte er nur? Am liebsten hätte sie die Tür geöffnet und ihn zur Rede gestellt. Aber ganz hinten in ihrem Kopf hörte sie einen kleine Stimme, die ihr davon abriet. Sicher würde Professor Snape so eine Situation verabscheuen.

Xxx

Madeleine hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ihr Zauber schwächer wurde. Sicher, er wies sie nicht zurück, aber sein Verhalten unterschied sich doch sehr von dem was sie erwartet hatte.

Xxx

Severus konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Irgendwas passiert mit ihn. Schließlich war schon jahrelang Spion und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass man versucht hatte ihn zu vergiften oder zu verzaubern.

Und genau so fühlte er sich im Moment.

Seine Gedanken wurden immer unklarer. Noch vor 5 Minuten …

Genau, es war Madeleine.

Sie machte irgendetwas mit ihn. Er versuchte sich von ihr zu lösen. Abstand. Er brauchte Abstand von ihr um wieder klar zu werden.

Aber Madeleine wollte ihn nicht loslassen.

Xxx

Von Hermines Standpunkt aus, schien es als wenn das Paar irgendwie „kämpfte". Kämpfte war zu viel gesagt, aber es sah sehr merkwürdig aus.

Dann hörte sie Severus etwas sagen. Es klang wie „Schluss jetzt". Aber die Frau wollte ihn nicht loslassen.

„Darling, was hast du denn? Willst Du mich nicht?"

Schließlich gelang es Severus sie von sich zu stoßen.

Hermine hatte genug gesehen.

„Störe ich?"

Sie betrat das Zimmer, nur mit einem Laken bekleidet und Madeleine wurde sofort klar was hier vorging. Darum wirkte der Zauber nicht mehr. Verdammt. Wenn Severus merkte, was sie getan hatte, wäre sie in Gefahr. Er war sicher nicht Voldemort, aber trotzdem. Jetzt hies es kühlen Kopf behalten.

„Severus, was macht sie hier. Das ist doch eine der Hostessen."

Sie rückte wieder näher an ihn heran.

„Liebling, Du hättest mir doch sagen können, dass Du Bedürfnisse hast. Ich hätte mich um Dich gekümmert."

Er wich zurück.

„Gekümmert ? Ich dachte Du liebst mich."

Was redete er nur ?

Nun wußte Hermine, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Professor Snape hätte niemals so etwas gesagt. Nicht wenn eine im Raum war.

Sie überlegte was sie machen konnte. So ohne ihren Zauberstab waren die Möglichkeiten sehr begrenzt, aber ein paar Tricks hatte sie als Auror doch gelernt.

Oder sollte sie wie eine Frau reagieren, deren Liebhaber gerade ihr Bett verlassen hatte ? Vielleicht war dies im Moment die beste Strategie.

„Ich weiß nicht was Sie hier machen ? Ich jedenfalls wurde von Professor Snape gebeten die Nacht in seinem Bett zu verbringen. Und wie es aussieht, sind Sie nicht willkommen."

„Aber Severus hat mich gebeten ihn zu heiraten."

„Wirklich? Ist der Vertag schon unterschrieben? Ich glaube nicht. Bitte gehen Sie."

Hermine hatte voller Autorität gesprochen und Madeleine war wirklich beeindruckt. Und Severus schien sie gewähren zu lassen. Er verschränkte seine Arme und stellte sich neben Hermine.

„Severus, Liebling. Schick diese Frau weg."

Severus war verwirrt. In seinem Gehirn kam diese Bitte wie eine Befehl an. Aber warum sollte er Hermine wegschicken ? Das wollte er überhaupt nicht. Hilfesuchend blickte er sie an.

Genau dieses Zeichen brauchte Hermine.

„Er wird mich nicht wegschicken. Gehen sie. Sofort."

„Aber."

„Kein aber. Gehen Sie."

Severus machte keine Anstalten ihr zu helfen und so sah sich Madeleine gezwungen, zu gehen.

Xxx

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter der Französin geschlossen, da drehte sich Severus zu Hermine und schaute sie fragend an.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir. Ich muss mit Albus reden."

Er sah zu Hermine hinüber. Sicher war die Situation mehr als peinlich für sie.

„Keine Erklärungen, Severus."

Er räusperte sich.

„Danke."

x

x

x

Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden drehte sich Hermine um und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. Severus sah ihr zu. Sie bewegte sich ohne falsche Scham und trotzdem war er sicher, dass sie sich seiner Blicke bewusst war.

„Der Headmaster wird sich über die Situation wundern."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eher nicht. Irgendwie weiß er doch immer was hier vorgeht."

„Meinst du Madeleine?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht."

Er sah so verloren aus. Hermine ging auf ihn zu und berührte seine Wange.

„Gehen wir."

X

X

X

Langsam lief Dumbledore auf und ab. Die beiden hatten ihm nicht gerade viel erzählt. Kein Wunder, wenn man die Situation bedachte. Vielleicht hatte er mit seiner Hostessen-Idee doch übertrieben ? An eine Situation wie diese hatte er nicht gedacht und wenn das bekannt wurde. Hermine würde wahrscheinlich große Schwierigkeiten bekommen.

Ja, er würde die Situation einfach umdrehen. Die beiden würden ihn verstehen.

Er räusperte sich.

„Also Ihr habt herausgefunden, dass Madeleine eine Spionin ist und habt beschlossen sie zu überführen."

Was ?

Hermine spürte wie sich Severus versteifte. Sie tastete nach seiner Hand und fühlte wie er sie ergriff.

So musste es sein, wenn man einen Schock erlitt. Madeleine – eine Spionin.

Wie durch einen Nebel hörte er Dumbledores Stimme. Konzentration, sagte er sich. Du musst zu hören.

„Nun ja, ich glaube der Plan sich mit ihr zu verloben war reichlich extrem. Ihr seit damit ein großes Risiko eingegangen."

Hermine räusperte sich.

„Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Wir – Professor Snape und ich – dachten, dass es besser ist wenn niemand eingeweiht ist."

Snape nickte. Das war gut. Er wusste im Moment überhaupt nicht was er sagen sollte. Alles war leer.

Wieder hatte ihn eine Frau betrogen.

X

X

X

Severus drückte Hermines Hand so stark, dass sie am liebsten geschrieen hätte. Aber das hätte den Headmaster misstrauisch gemacht.

Sie mussten hier raus. So schnell wie möglich. Unabhängig von ihrer Hand hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Severus bald die Kontrolle verlieren würde.

„Headmaster, dürfen wir gehen ? Sie können sich sicher ohne unseres Anwesenheit um alles kümmern ?Wir müssen jetzt gehen. Sofort."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog sie Snape aus dem Büro des Headmasters. So schnell es ihr möglich war, ging sie in Richtung ihrer Räume. Snape wehrte sich nicht. Noch nicht, denn Hermine wusste, dass dieser Schockzustand nicht lange anhalten würde. Und sie wollte nicht, dass er in aller Öffentlichkeit explodierte.

Und dass er explodieren würde, war unvermeidlich.

x

x

x

Snape nahm seine Umgebung sehr wohl war. Auch das ihn Hermine irgendwo hinzog.

Aber das einzige was er denken konnte war – Betrug, Betrug.

Schließlich kamen sie in Hermines Räumen an und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen.

Hermine blieb stehen und sprach ihn an.

„Severus, kannst du meine Hand loslassen. Bitte."

Als wenn er sich verbrannt hatte, lies er sie los. Mit schnellem Schritt ging er zurück zur Tür. Aber statt sie zu öffnen und zu gehen, blieb er stehen.

Sie sah sein Gesicht nicht, aber sie konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen was in ihm vorging.

„Severus."

Er hob eine Hand.

„Sag nichts."

„Aber..."

„Nein", schrie er sie an.

Er drehte sich um und Hermine spürte eine wie sich die Magie um Severus ausbreitete.

Sie näherte sich ihm und wurde mit unheimlicher Kraft in ihr Bücherregal geschleudert.

Er sah sie an.

„Bleib wo du bist."

Sie stand vorsichtig auf.

„Bitte. Ich will dir helfen."

Sie wollte ihn trösten, in die Arme nehmen.

Aber auch der zweite Versuch ihn zu berühren endete mit Schmerzen. Diesmal blieb sie liegen.

Sie fasste sich an den Kopf. Blut.

Severus sah die rote Flüssigkeit auf ihrer Stirn.

War das wirklich Blut oder bildete er sich das nur ein?

Das alles war ein Alptraum, ein schlimmer Alptraum.

x

x

x

Ende Teil 1

Gefällt Euch das besser ?


	2. Chapter 2

Teil 2

X

x

x

Hermine wusste wie wichtig es war zu ihm durchzudringen.

Sonst war er vielleicht für immer in seiner zerstörten Welt gefangen.

Sie musste es schaffen.

„Severus, hör mir zu. Es ist nicht Deine Schuld. Sie hat etwas mit Dir gemacht."

Betrug, Betrug, hallte es in seinem Kopf.

„Es ist doch merkwürdig, dass Du plötzlich so gefühlt hast. Es muss ein Zauber sein, schwarze Magie. Irgendwas."

Betrug, Betrug.

„Severus, denk nach. Willst du es nicht herausfinden?"

Nachdenken, nein. Er wollte nicht nachdenken.

„Sie hat Dich betrogen. Dich betrogen. Willst du Dich nicht rächen?"

Rache, ja Rache. Er würde sich rächen.

Sein Blick wurde etwas klarer.

Hermine wusste, dass sie ihn irgendwie erreicht hatte.

„Ja, Rache."

Sein Körper straffte sich.

Er sah Hermine am Boden liegen. Sah das Blut.

War das sein Werk?

X

x

x

Sie stand langsam auf. Ihr Kopf tat weh und sie wollte sich das Blut abwaschen.

Nein, er würde ihr nicht helfen, aber er würde sie wohl auch nicht angreifen.

Im Badezimmer schaute sie in den Spiegel. Der Abend hatte so schön begonnen.

Sie lies das Wasser länger als nötig laufen. Aber irgendwann musste sie Snape wieder gegenübertreten und warum das unvermeidliche heraus zögern.

X

x

x

Severus Snape hatte sich hingesetzt.

Er musste nachdenken. Was war passiert? Wie konnte Madeleine diese Macht über ihn gewinnen?

Und was sollte er mit Hermine machen?

Sollte er sie um Hilfe bitten?

Würde sie ihm überhaupt noch helfen ?

X

x

x

Hermine war so leise wie möglich aus dem Badezimmer aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sie wollte ihn beobachten, sehen was er machte.

Überrascht blieb sie stehen als sie Severus ganz entspannt auf ihrem Sofa sah.

Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er noch vor ein paar Minuten voller Wut war. Wut auf sie. Wut auf die Welt.

Und nun tat er ganz unbeteiligt.

„Severus."

„Ja."

Sie ging zur Couch und setzte sich neben ihn. Aber anfassen – nein, das traute sie sich nicht.

Es lag nicht in seiner Natur sich zu entschuldigen. Und überhaupt, warum sollte er.

Aber irgendwie musste er das Eis brechen.

„Soll ich Dir etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen geben?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht nötig. Ich habe schon etwas genommen."

Er nickte.

„Du hast etwas von Rache gesagt. Hilfst du mir ?"

Kamen diese Worte wirklich aus seinem Mund?

Severus fragte sich was mit ihm los war. Er brauchte Hermine Granger nicht um sich an einer Frau zu rächen. Keinesfalls.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung drehte er sich um und ging.

X

X

X

Madeleine war so schnell es ging in ihr Quartier zurückgelaufen. Sie musste Hogwarts so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Aber das war nicht so einfach. Es gab so viele Sicherungsmassnahmen und dann gab es ja auch noch Voldemort. Sie musste nicht nur Snapes Rache entkommen, nein sie musste sich auch vor Voldemort verstecken. Für den Rest ihres Lebens. Oder solange Voldemort lebte. Sie atmete tief durch und begann das Zimmer mit einen starken Bann zu schützen. Hoffentlich hielt dieser eine Weile stand.

X

X

X

Hermine war von Snapes Abgang überrascht.

Was sollte sie nun machen? Ihr Gedankengang wurde jäh durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

„Hermine, bist du da? Es ist wichtig."

X

X

X

Hermine rannte so schnell wie möglich durch die Gänge.

Schon von weitem hörte sie die laute Stimme des Professors.

„Professor Snape."

„Ah, die Kavallerie."

Hermine deute den zufällig Anwesenden an, dass sie die Situation im Griff hatte.

Als sie allein mit dem Professor war, sprach ihn Hermine erneut an.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Meine Verlobte besuchen. Schließlich …"

„Unsinn."

„Miss Granger. Gehen Sie.

„Nein. Severus, Du kannst Dich nicht an ihr rächen. Wie willst Du das tun?"

Sie sah in fragend an und als er nicht reagierte, fuhr sie fort.

„Sie hat einen Zauber über Dich verhängt. Er wirkt immer, wenn du in ihrer Nähe bist. Richtig?"

Er weigerte sich auf so eine Frage zu antworten.

„Soll ich Dir nun helfen oder nicht. Wenn ja, dann musst du mit mir reden. Du musst mir vertrauen."

„Vertrauen? In so einer Situation redest du von Vertrauen?"

Er konnte sich doch unmöglich selbst die Schuld geben. Ein Zauberspruch, was konnte man da schon machen, dachte Hermine.

„Ich habe ihr vertraut", sprach er leise weiter.

„Nie wieder. Nie wieder werde ich so dumm sein."

Seine Worte klangen so entschlossen, dass Hermine eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Aber Du konntest nicht anders. Bitte Severus."

Severus ging zur Tür.

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht. Ich brauche niemanden."

„Severus. Tu das nicht."

„Professor Snape. Wir sind nicht mehr im Schlafzimmer."

„Leider."

Snape sah sie überrascht an. Was meinte sie damit?

Hermine sah in seinem Zögern eine Chance. Sie würde alles, wirklich alles tun um ihn von seiner Rache abzubringen. Jedenfalls in dem Moment in dem er nicht klar denken konnte und wollte.

„Professor, wir könnten doch zurück zu mir gehen. Die Nacht miteinander verbringen."

„Ich brauche kein Mitleid."

„Ich weiß. Ich hatte Spaß und ich dachte, dass es Ihnen auch gefallen hat. Und wäre es nicht eine tolle Rache? Sie könnten Madeleine eifersüchtig machen."

Ihre Stimme nahm einen verführerischen Klang an.

Er war weiter skeptisch, sie fühlte es. Noch ein kleiner Anstoß – und er würde wieder in ihren Armen sein.

„Aber wie kann sie eifersüchtig sein, wenn sie uns gar nicht sieht."

Gut, dachte Hermine. Das war ein Problem. Aber zumindest hatte sie den Gedanken schon in seinem Kopf platziert.

„Na ja, wir könnte den Plan im Privaten besprechen, ein wenig üben und später wirkt es dann umso glaubwürdiger. Oder?"

Sie hatte ihn am Haken. Nun hieß es abwarten.

X

X

X

Wenn es Severus nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann war er auch von Hermine verzaubert worden. Hatte Miss Granger schon immer eine so verführerische Stimme gehabt? Und warum fand er ihre Augen plötzlich so anziehend?

Was hatte sie vorgeschlagen?

Richtig – ein wenig Spaß in ihren Gemächern, in ihrem Bett.

Warum standen sie eigentlich noch hier?

X

X

X

Sie wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte als Snape sich umdrehte und ging.

Wortlos folgte sie ihm.

X

X

X

„Professor, kann ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

Statt einer Antwort ging er zu ihr, nahm ihr Hand und zog sie ins Schlafzimmer.

„Ich bin nicht zum Reden hier."

Schließlich standen sie vor dem Bett und Severus setzte sich hin.

Hermine blieb vor ihm sehen und wartete.

„Versuch es gar nicht."

„Was?"

„Mich zu ändern. Wir kennen uns inzwischen lange genug und du solltest wissen, dass ich bin wie ich bin."

„Aber…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast mich mit einem Versprechen hierher gelockt. Also?"

„Ich ? Den großen Spion hierher gelockt?"

Hermine versuchte den Ernst aus dieser Situation zu nehmen.

„Spiel nicht mit mir."

Statt einer Antwort beugte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

Er nutzte die Gelegenheit und zog sie zu sich aufs Bett.

Snape hatte sich bisher noch nicht die Zeit genommen ihren Körper zu erkunden oder sie ausführlich zu küssen.

Und genau danach war ihm im Moment zu mute. Merkwürdig. Eigentlich – nein, nur nicht darüber nach denken.

x

x

x

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie Severus heute alles geben musste. Auch die Kontrolle über die Situation, ja über sie.

x

x

x

Severus begann zu denken. Daran wie ihn Madeleine hingehalten hatte, wie sie mit ihm gespielt hatte. Und wahrscheinlich über ihn gelacht hatte.

Wut begann sich in seinem Körper auszubreiten.

Dann plötzlich fühlte er Hermines Körper unter sich. So willig, so warm.

Hermine, die mit ihm diskutierte und gekämpft hatte. Aber auch eine Frau, die mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Sich ihm hingegeben hatte. Sie hatte ihn nie betrogen.

Das Gefühl der Rache wurde schwächer, die Erregung und Leidenschaft größer.

Sie war sein.

X

X

X

Seine Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher, fordernder. Hermine genoss es. Aber sie wollte mehr. Vorsichtig löste sie sich von ihm. Sein Blick erstarrte.

„Ich will mich nur ausziehen oder stören Dich die Roben nicht?"

Statt einer Antwort verschwanden ihre Kleider und beiden lagen nackt auf dem Bett.

„Besser?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Viel besser."

Das fand er auch.

„Frierst du?"

Ihre Gänsehaut verwirrte ihn.

„Frieren? Oh, du meinst… Nein, ich bin aufgeregt, erregt. Kennst du das nicht?"

„Bei mir verändert sich jedenfalls nicht die Haut."

„Hey, du bist ja ganz schön frivol."

„Und du redest zuviel."

Sein Mund war jedenfalls mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, er küsste sich seinen Weg zu ihren Brüsten.

Und dann zum Bauchnabel. Er begann sie zu Lecken was zuerst ein Lachen provozierte, aber als er damit weitermachte begann Hermine zu stöhnen.

Er hatte sie erfolgreich zum Schweigen gebracht.

Wobei …

„Gefällt es dir?"

Sie stöhnte auf.

„Willst du mehr? Soll ich weitermachen?"

„Ja."

X

X

X

Wie konnte er sie nur so etwas fragen, dachte Hermine als seine Zunge ihren Bauchnabel verlies und weiter nach unten wanderte.

Noch nie hatte das jemand mit ihr gemacht. Küssen ja. Aber Lecken. Oh mein Gott. Hoffentlich machte er damit weiter.

X

X

X

Inzwischen war er mit seinen Händen zwischen ihre Beine gefahren. Er berührte ihre Clitoris und spürte sofort wie feucht sie schon war. Eigentlich wollte er sich mehr Zeit nehmen, aber die Gefühle überwältigten ihn ein.

Mit seinem Knie presste er ihre Beine auseinander.

„Cherie."

Sie verstand was er meinte und nickte.

Sein Atem streifte ihr Ohr.

Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und in diesem Moment war Hermine verloren.

Sie gehörte ihm allein.

X

x

x

Als er in sie eindrang und sich bewegte, begann seine Wut zu verschwinden. Er verspürte keine Rachegefühle mehr. Nur noch das Begehren und die Leidenschaft, die sie in ihm entfacht hatte.

x

x

x

Kapitel 6

Während sich Hermine um Severus „kümmerte", rief Dumbledore die anwesenden Mitglieder des Ordens zusammen. Eine Spionin unter den Diplomaten durfte man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Es konnte zu schweren Verwicklungen kommen und das würde den gemeinsamen Kampf gegen Voldemort erschweren. Zum Glück waren die anderen seiner Meinung und nach kurzer Zeit hatte man einen gemeinsamen Entschluss gefasst.

x

x

x

Dumbledore nahm Harry und Ron zur Seite. Sie waren dafür verantwortlich, dass es keine Spur mehr von Madeleine's Anwesenheit geben würde.

„Geht vorsichtig vor. Wenn nötig löscht die Erinnerungen an sie aus. Um Hermine und Severus kümmere ich mich selbst."

Die beiden nickten.

„Professor Dumbledore, was passiert genau mit Madeleine?"

Der alte Zauberer schaute sie ernst an.

„Wir haben sie festgenommen und versuchen nun alle Informationen, die sie hat, aufzuzeichnen. Was danach passiert, entscheiden andere. Sie wird mit einer schweren Strafe belegt. Da gibt es keinen Zweifel."

„Und was ist mit Professor Snape? Jemand muss den Zauber brechen, der über ihn verhängt wurde."

Dumbledore schmunzelte.

„Ich glaube, dass wir uns darüber keine großen Sorgen machen müssen."

Harry und Ron sahen ihn ungläubig an.

„Sie wollen doch nicht, dass sich Hermine um ihn kümmert?"

Ron schüttelte sich.

„Ich denke, Miss Granger übernimmt diese Aufgabe sehr gern. Sie hat Zeit genug, denn ich werde sie als Hostess entlassen."

x

x

x

Hermine und Severus verschliefen das Frühstück in der großen Halle und sie tauchten auch nicht zum Lunch auf.

Harry und Ron tauschten sorgenvolle Blicke mit Dumbledore.

Vielleicht hatte man die Situation falsch eingeschätzt ?

X

x

x

Hermine räkelte sich zufrieden im Bett und schaute zu Severus.

Er schlief ganz friedlich.

Vielleicht eine gute Gelegenheit nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und zog sich an.

Auf Zehenspitzen ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Wo willst du hin?"

Sie drehte sich um.

„Ich wollte zum Headmaster und fragen was er unternommen hat."

Sie ging zurück zum Bett und setzte sich.

„Wir können uns nicht für immer hier verstecken."

„Warum nicht?"

Er wollte das Zimmer einfach nicht verlassen. Natürlich war das kindisch, aber hier war alles perfekt und draußen herrschte das Chaos.

Hermine antwortete ihn nicht. Statt dessen beugte sie sich zum ihm und küsste ihn leicht.

„Ich bin bald wieder da."

Severus nickte und lies sich wieder aufs Bett fallen. Er würde einfach warten. Zeit hatte er ja.

x

x

x

Hermine konnte die Tür kaum öffnen. Ein großer Stapel von Briefen und Zeitungen türmte sich auch.

Sie hob alles auf und ging zurück.

„Severus, kannst du bitte schauen, ob etwas wichtiges dabei ist?"

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, landete das Papier auf dem Bett und Hermine verschwand wieder.

x

x

x

Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch als es klopfte.

„Kommen Sie herein, Miss Granger."

Sie atmete tief durch und ging hinein.

„Nun Miss Granger. Wie geht es Ihnen und Severus?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte Hermine nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Gut."

„Haben Sie Ihre Post gelesen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe sie gerade erst gefunden. Entschuldigen Sie. Unser Verhalten ist nicht professionell. Wir hätten uns nicht verstecken dürfen. Aber ich dachte, dass es das beste für Severus wäre."

Der Headmaster nickte verständnisvoll.

„Verständlich. Aber wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

Hermine blickte schuldbewusst nach unten.

x

x

x

Severus Snape blickte auf das Cover der Zeitschrift.

Ein großes Bild vom Ball und ein Interview mit den Mitgliedern der französischen Delegation.

Merkwürdig. Er fand kein Wort über Madeleine.

Auch auf dem Foto war sie nicht zu sehen.

Er wühlte in dem Stapel den Hermine bei ihm abgeladen hatte. Vielleicht gab es noch mehr Information.

x

x

x

„Miss Granger. Ich bin enttäuscht von Ihnen."

„Was ? Aber ..."

Dumbledore hob die Hand.

„Lassen Sie mich ausreden."

Er drehte sich um und nahm ein Dokument von seinem Schreibtisch.

„Auf Grund der aktuellen Ereignisse sehe ich mich gezwungen Ihre Kündigung auszusprechen. Sie stimmen mir sicher zu, dass dies auf Grund der aktuellen Umstände die einzige Lösung ist."

Er wartete auf eine Reaktion von Hermine, aber sie war viel zu überrascht.

„Gut, dann ist das geklärt. Hier ist die Kündigung. Ich hoffe, dass Sie damit einverstanden sind."

Hermine nickte.

„Dann überbringen Sie die gute Nachricht. Severus wird sich bestimmt freuen."

Hermine war sich da nicht so sicher, aber was sollte sie machen. Was der Headmaster da andeutete, glaubte er wirklich, dass Severus privat an ihr interessiert war ? Vielleicht waren seine Aktionen nur Teil des Zaubers ?

Sie würde es wohl nur erfahren, wenn sie ihn direkt ansprach.

Je näher sie ihrem Zimmer kam, desto lauter wurde es. Und dann flogen auch noch zwei Eulen über sie hinweg. Was hatte das zu bedeuten ? Sie lief schneller und stand schließlich vor der offenen Tür.

Anscheinend hatte Severus Eulen aus aller Welt damit beauftragt Zeitungen zu bringen. Anders war das Chaos hier nicht zu erklären.

x

x

x

Der Professor saß halbangezogen auf Hermines Bett und blätterte fanatisch in den Zeitungen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sie bemerkte.

Er deutete auf die Zeitungen auf der Erde.

"Nichts. Als wenn Madeleine nicht existiert hätte. Ich verstehe das nicht. Sie gehörte doch zur französischen Delegation und nun ?"

Hermine ging zu ihm hinüber und nahm ihm die Zeitungen aus der Hand.

"Wahrscheinlich hat sich der Orden um sie gekümmert. Sie war Spionin und hat schwarze Magie angewandt. Du weißt, was das bedeutet?"

Severus nickte.

"Also vergiss sie einfach."

"Das ist nicht so einfach. Ich wollte mich doch selbst um sie kümmern."

"Ich weiß, aber es ist besser so. Sie wird ihre Strafe bekommen und Du solltest sie vergessen."

Vergessen ? Severus lachte bitte auf. Das war ein guter Witz, oder ?

Hermine seufzte. Ihr war klar, dass es einfacher gesagt als getan wäre und sie hatte nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ein Mann wie Severus Snape so etwas vergessen würde. Wenn sie Glück hatte, dann lernte er damit zu leben. Wenn sie Pech hatte, würde er sich von ihr abwenden um sich nicht immer erinnern zu müssen, dass sie Teil seiner "Schwäche" war.

Severus hatte den Seufzer gehört. Richtig, sie war ja bei Dumbledore.

"Was?"

"Ich wurde entlassen."

Er verstand nicht.

"Du weißt schon. Ich bin keine Hostess mehr."

"Oh."

Er wußte nicht was er sagen sollte und was sie von ihm erwartete. Er selbst hatte schon längst vergessen, dass es dieser Beruf gewesen war, der sie zusammengebracht hatte. Also für ihn machte es keinen Unterschied oder ?

Oder ?

"Hast Du die Arbeit gern gemacht?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Es hat Spaß gemacht so viele Menschen zu treffen und Teil der Geschichte zu sein, die Hogwarts schreibt. Und ich bin gern hier. Nun kann mich das Ministerium wieder an einen anderen Platz schicken."

Nur nicht darüber nachdenken, Hermine. Alle ihr Freunde war hier im Schloss. Sie wollte sie nicht verlassen. Ganz zu schweigen von Severus.

"Das Ministerium kann Dich wegschicken ? Einfach so ?"

War er wirklich so naiv gewesen zu denke, dass sie in seiner Nähe bleiben könnte ?

"Vielleicht findest Du eine andere Arbeit hier?"

Er konnte ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass er sie vermissen würde.

"Severus, du kennst doch das Ministerium. Die denken an sich und nicht an mich. Hier hatte ich mit Dumbledore einen Fürsprecher."

Er nickte. Vielleicht wollte sie lieber allein sein. Er sollte besser gehen.

Ein Schnips mit dem Finger und eine Hauself erschien.

"Bring das in Ordnung."

Nur einen Moment waren die Zeitungen ordentlich gestapelt und die Briefe segelten an ihr vorbei und landeten auf dem Schreibtisch nebenan.

"Ich sollte gehen."

"Natürlich."

Sie versuchte zu lächeln. Allein wollte sie nicht sein, eigentlich brauchte sie eine Umarmung und Zuspruch. Aber das war wohl zu viel verlangt.

Hermine rührte sich nicht von der Stelle als Severus an ihr vorbei ging. Sie hörte das Schließen der Tür und ein paar Sekunden später fielen die ersten Tränen.

x

x

x

Severus blieb vor der Tür stehen. Eigentlich wollte er nicht gehen. Am liebsten wäre er bei Hermine geblieben und hätte sie in den Arm genommen.

Sie könnten sich gegenseitig halten und trösten. Aber in der Vergangenheit hatte er solche Dinge immer mit sich selbst ausgemacht und es fiel ihm schwer das zu ändern.

Er senkte seinen Kopf und begann sich von der Tür zu entfernen, da hörte er etwas. Langsam ging er zurück. Er hielt den Zauberstab an das Schloss und die Tür öffnete sich.

Leise ging er hinein und sah wie Hermine ihr Gesicht in den Händen verbarg und weinte. Schnell lief er zu ihr und nahm sie in dem Arm.

Sie reagierte sofort und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Seine beruhigenden und tröstenden Worte registrierte sie kam. Wichtiger war seine körperliche Nähe.

"Bitte lass mich nicht allein", bat sie ihn als ihre Tränen versiegten.

x

x

x

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen auf dem Sofa. Snape hatte für Tee gesorgt und beschlossen ganz sachlich mit Hermine über die Situation zu reden.

Sie hatte ihn ausgelacht, denn plötzlich ging es um sie und nicht um ihn und Madeleine. Er wischte diese Bemerkung mit einem Murren vom Tisch.

"Mich kann man nicht von Hogwarts wegschicken. Dich anscheinend schon. Hat Dir Dumbledore nichts anderes gesagt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Merkwürdig. Bleib einen Moment sitzen."

Er verschwand und Hermine sah sich um. Die Post.

"Severus."

Er war schon gegangen.

Die Post bestand aus 2 Umschlägen mit offiziellem Sigel. Anscheinend hatte man keine Zeit verloren und ihr die Kündigung geschickt. Aber warum in zwei Briefen?

Hermine setzte sich hin und erbrach das Siegel.

Genau, das war die Kündigung. Nichts was sie sofort lesen wollte. Der Brief fiel zu Boden.

Sie nahm den anderen Brief in die Hand und las die erste Zeile.

"Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, hiermit teilen wir Ihnen Ihren neuen Auftrag als Auror mit. Wir haben erfahren, dass Sie Erfahrungen bei der Entschlüsselung und Bekämpfung von "Schwarzer Magie" haben. Deshalb werden Sie sich sofort um den aktuellen Fall betreffend Professor Severus Snape kümmern."

Ihre Augen würden immer größer. Stand da wirklich, dass sie sich um Severus kümmern sollte? Das war sicher ein Irrtum.

Sie las weiter.

"Bitte teilen Sie uns mit, ob Sie den Auftrag übernehmen werden.

Ihr Ministerium"

"Nun wirst Du den Auftrag übernehmen?"

Ohne das sie es bemerkt hatte, stand hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Würde er damit einverstanden sein ? Sie konnte ihn wirklich noch immer nicht "lesen". Auf jeden Fall erschien er nicht überrascht.

"Albus hat mir gesagt, dass Du Deine Post lesen sollst. Aber damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Er ist wirklich unmöglich."

"Denkst Du, dass er seine Hände mit im Spiel hat?"

Sie wußte die Antwort schon längst. Natürlich. Der Headmaster meinte es sicher gut, aber das betraf schließlich nicht nur sie. Und ob Severus einen Babysitter akzeptierte, und das würde sie dann ja sein, war dabei die große Frage.

Severus beobachte Hermine genau. Er kannte gut genug um zu wissen in welchen Konflikt sie sich befand, denn es war auch der seine.

„Bis wann musst Du Dich entscheiden ?"

Sie blickte auf das Papier. Es gab keine Frist, aber wie sie das Ministerium kannte, würde man spätestens morgen nachfragen. Und auch ihr war klar, dass es in diesem Fall durchaus ein Zeitproblem geben würde.

Madeleine hatte einen Zauber verhängt und je schneller man den analysierte und ausschaltete um so besser.

Auch wenn Severus im Moment keine Symptome spürte, hies da nichts. Schwarze Magie war solange gefährlich bis man sie ganz ausgelöscht hatte.

Eine Unterschrift auf dem Dokument würde genügen und das Ministerium wußte Bescheid.

„Nun Professor Snape. Was ist Ihr Rat? Können Sie mit mir an dem Bann arbeiten, der über Sie verhängt wurde ? Oder möchten Sie lieber ein Mitglied des Ordens ..."

„Unsinn. Miss Granger, Sie reden zu viel."

Er ging zum Schreibtisch und nahm eine Schreibfeder in die Hand.

Hermine nahm sie und unterschrieb. Die Unterschrift wurde blau und der Brief war damit ein amtliches Dokument.

Ab sofort hatte Hermine Granger einen neuen Auftrag – Professor Severus Snape.

xxxxx


End file.
